


Until I Get to the Bottom (And See You Again)

by laumeidelfin



Series: Look at my Mistakes (You) [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mention of - Freeform, hand jobs and blow jobs oh my, mentions of - Freeform, past kevin owens | kevin steen / sami zayn, past roman reigns / kevin owens | kevin steen, past seth rollins | tyler black / triple h, pastt seth rollins | tyler black | randy orton, post raw as always, used the kevin/roman tag because roman gets a small hand job from kevin in current time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laumeidelfin/pseuds/laumeidelfin
Summary: Roman makes his way backstage after being brutally attacked, bumping into an ex and making sure his plans are surfacing - only for Rollins to step in and take over -- literally.





	Until I Get to the Bottom (And See You Again)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I honestly hope you guys enjoy this part in the series. There is brief Roman/Kevin, and I do mean brief, but it's as explicit as a hand job can be, lol. There's more explicit rolleigns fun near the end of the story, though, lol. And... I won't spoil anything else ;) This doesn't really do anything in regards to setting up the future, but last weeks episode was hard enough to try and set up future installments, right? I'm sure this weeks RAW will show better results ;)

Roman's backstage, eyes narrowed as he grabs an ice pack from the medic and lays it carefully against his side, hissing briefly before making his way towards the group of men standing around, talking between themselves, puffed up with pride that they managed to pull a fast one on The Shield. Roman lets out a small snort at that, barely managing to stop the roll of his eyes as he looks towards one man, arching an eyebrow when said man spots him before beginning to step aside, hoping the man follows. Luckily, he does, and Roman grins briefly, eyes shining with something akin to delight before his grin forms into something more feral when he's completely away from the group, waiting for the Canadian man to make their way towards him. It doesn't take long for Owens to stand in front of him, Roman's arms crossing in front of his chest as he watches the man carefully, grin still formed into something feral. Roman watches as Owens shifts in place, clearly uncomfortable, not looking at him. When Owens does look at him, he moves his gaze away immediately, and a small laugh escapes from Roman, the man shaking his head as he does roll his eyes in this instance.

"Don' worry, I won' bite…this time," he teases, leaning towards the man and snapping his teeth, watching as the man narrows his eyes and huffs. They don't talk about the drunken nights they've spent together in the past, nights where Roman was remembering Rollins and Owens was remembering Zayn, and nights where they could only remember those people with one another. Instead, Roman backs off and lets himself relax completely, hands running up his face and through his hair as he looks at Owens with the emotion he's feeling.

"Thank you for doing that. Did you garner any information from Strowman? How many people are in it with Strowman, and how many people are just fakin' it like I asked?" Roman ends up asking, voice soft as he shifts himself, moving towards a large block and hauling his body up top of it, sitting peacefully and letting his body slump as Kevin follows him. He knew it was a risk, asking the man to run out and attack the Shield alongside Strowman, to get more people with him, knew that people could realize what Roman was playin' at by askin' that, knew that Ambrose an' Rollins could learn that he had taken part in it, that he was the least injured, that he didn't chase after everyone, went slow – that he had _planned_ the attack, knowing Strowman was going to do it anyways. But it was a risk Roman took, and to the Samoan, it was a risk that played off, especially when Kevin huffs and shakes his head, a small smirk forming on his own face as he moves forward, feeling at ease now that the two of them aren't on semi-equal footing.

"People have no clue that you asked me to involve people in Strowman's little thing," Kevin replies, looking up at Roman with narrowed eyes, stepping forward once more as Roman lets out a chuckle, opening his legs slightly, knowing what the French-Canadian wants, grinning when the man stands between them, hands curling into Roman's thighs.

"People also have no idea that you had any idea that Strowman was going to attack you guys tonight. And they have no idea that you allowed it to happen," he adds, his hands inching closer and closer to Roman's hardening cock, fingers grasping with the button of his pants. A small moan escapes from Roman's mouth, his head tilting backwards as it parts open when Kevin finally manages to get his cock free from the constraints of his pants, his hand fisting around Roman's thickness, moving forward once, twice, three times while still staring at Roman with a smirk. Roman looks right back, grinning, placing his hand on top of Owens' and guiding him, heart beating fast and his body panting, tense, needing some form of release before --

"The fuck?" Roman hears, looking up with a scowl and noticing Rollins glaring at Owens, stepping forward. A groan escapes from Roman when he feels Kevin remove his hand from his cock, the wind from the air surrounding them hitting his cock while Kevin walks away with his tail between his legs. He focuses his glare on Rollins, hands moving to do up his pants, cringing when he must tuck himself back in, fully hard, before jumping off the crate and walking towards his locker room.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't follow me," he snaps towards Rollins, hands curling into fists at his side when he hears the younger man snort.

"And if you were smart, you wouldn't be near someone's _bitch_ in front of god damn everyone!" Rollins replies, and Roman turn around to face him, a snarl on his face as he gets up in front of Rollins.

"Who I let do whatever to me is none of your god damn business, Seth," he snaps, barely remembering to call him that and not Rollins, though the urge is high, and he knows the other man can recognize that, the way his eyebrow is arched. Roman turns around, preparing to walk away, growling when Seth grabs a hold of his arm and turns him back towards him.

"I don't care who you let do whatever to, Ro'. What I do care is the fact that it was with someone who, not even thirty minutes ago, beat us the fuck down!" Seth snaps, stepping towards Roman panting, getting right back in Roman's face. Roman can see that Seth – _Rollins_ , _fucking damn it, how often is he going to forget that_ – is wound up, can see the energy and the tension, can tell that the younger man wants to bounce and jump and do _something_ and he remembers from days of old where he would grab him and take him somewhere private, pour out their energy into thrusts and screams and scratches on one another, destroying furniture that had Hunter and Stephanie groaning in frustration over something they would need to spend money on fixing.

Roman bites his lip, tries not to groan at the younger man because damn it, he's still hard, and still thinking about sex, and with what happened the week before --- he doesn't --- he can't say for sure just how much he could stop himself from moving further with Rollins, from doing something with the man that he shouldn't do.

Letting out a breath of frustration, Roman looks towards Rollins with an arched eyebrow, not sure what to say, surprised when Rollins steps forward and places his hand on top of Roman's belts, a small smirk on his face.

"I mean, I could let you go back to Owens if you really just want a hand job, but we both know that you always prefer a mouth or an ass," Rollins whispers into his ear and that's it, Roman's done, head thrown back briefly before he snaps his body together, grabbing onto the younger man and all but dragging him to his locker room, slamming the door shut and locking it before slamming Rollins' back against the door, kissing him furiously as Rollins' fingers work at his belt, slipping his cock free, humming softly when he feels how hard Roman is, how much the older man is already dripping, growling slightly.

"Fucking hate it when you go to other people," he growls, and Roman chuckles, thrusting as Rollins turns them around before going to his knees.

"What, d'you think I only masturbated when you were off with the Authority?" Roman growls out, thrusting as Rollins stills his hips and looks up at him with a small frown.

"Course not. But like I'm sure you don't want to think about me getting fucked by Orton or Hunter, I don't want to know who you let fuck you," he responds, smirking when Roman's eyes widen before he takes the larger man into his mouth, bobbing his head while continuing to stare at the Samoan.

"We're…. we're gonna talk 'bout that later," Roman gets out, hips thrusting forward as Seth continues to suck and bob and hum, Roman throwing his head back as his fingers clench Seth's hair and he doesn't care one bit that he should be calling Seth _Rollins_ , too focused on the fact that he's finally getting a release as he lets out a shout, and his toes curl in his shoes and his hips continue to thrust forward and forward while Seth swallows every inch and drip of him down before popping off his cock with arched eyebrows.

"You normally last longer than that," he teases, standing up, carefully bringing up Roman's pants with him as Roman groans and rubs his face, not able to come up with any excuses.

"Shut up," he whispers, his mind flying with a million different thoughts. "This can't happen again, y'know," he whispers, looking at Seth with open eyes, hoping Seth can see the pain he still feels over everything, hoping Seth can see what he's planning, so he doesn't get blindsided like Roman was, before his emotions shudder close and his eyes narrow, body hunching in on itself as Roman turns, missing how Seth cocks his head and frowns, curious and wondering.

"I'm sure it will despite that," he responds, stepping forward and kissing Roman's neck. "Because you and I? We can't stay away from one another." He whispers, arms wrapping around Roman's waist as he kisses his neck once more, and Roman closes his eyes, breathing out, trying to relax, knowing that Rollins is right.

Roman could never stay away from Seth. No matter how hurt he was, no matter how much pain Seth put him through. Roman always gravitated towards the younger man. Which is why he knows, even after tonight, he needs to go through with his plan.

So Seth understands how Roman felt, for once.

So Seth can do the gravitating.

So Seth can be the one in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :) And come talk to me on my tumblr about the stories if you want. I can be found at @chudovyygirl


End file.
